The use of credit/debit cards is ubiquitous in today's physical and e-commerce markets. The average consumer owns over three credit cards and executes non-cash transactions on a daily basis. Unknowingly to most consumers, credit, debit, and other relevant account data is being recorded and stored anywhere and everywhere whenever such transaction takes place. As a result, transaction data is easily stolen, leading to financial loss, identity theft and other criminal activity. The Federal Trade Commission has identified identity theft as the number one consumer complaint each year. Simply put, current consumer payment methodologies are inherently insecure and therefore potentially very costly to all parties involved in a transaction.